1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a data transmission system, in particular, to a data transmission system with a parabolic matching mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to the popularity of mobile electronic devices and the development of network in the current century, the communication among people becomes easier. Users are able to share different information and files worldwide on the network in various ways. For example, using flash drives or memory cards to exchange information are one of the most common transmission methods. However, the transmission methods through physical connection such as flash drives or memory cards are not advantageous to perform sharing for remote users.
Presently, there exists a Bluetooth wireless transmission method that performs data transmission. A sender is required to perform matching with a receiver first. The data transmission may not be completed before multiple back-and-forth confirmation messages. Furthermore, if a sender is required to transmit data to two or more receivers, the sender needs to perform matching with each of the receivers and transmits the data respectively. In other words, a user of the sender needs to repeat the same steps and waste more waiting time before the next file transmission. When more than one files need to be transmitted, the user may feel troublesome and inconvenience due to tedious steps and time wastes.
Due to the development of network communication and mobile electronic devices in the current century, it is quite necessary to provide a simpler and more convenient data transmission system and method for information exchange.